


【德哈】缠绵游戏（老土炮友梗，NC-17)

by loveufleta



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 注释：本质主题来自于圆圈陷阱——在地上画一个圆圈，猫咪就会自己蹲进去。（虽然我尝试多次并没有哪一次成功过）提要：一切本来只是酒醉的意外。哈利在一间斯莱特林的卧室里醒来，他没有在房间里发现卧室的主人，关于昨夜的记忆还没回到他一团糟的脑子里，而更糟的是，他在离开的时候和潘西撞见了。很快流言就在城堡里散播开来，这时候哈利也终于知道了那间卧室的主人——德拉科·马尔福。哈利觉得自己整个八年级都算完蛋了。他搞砸了一切，他和自己的死对头德拉科·马尔福搞了一夜情。警告：⭕人物OOC⭕特别老土的炮友梗⭕战后，但由于本文侧重点为谈恋爱，所以不会大量描写战争带来的负面影响（怕一不小心会写太长了完结不了）⭕马尔福是画圆圈的那个人，哈利是那只猫⭕哈利没有和金妮在一起过，哈利公开出柜设定。而德拉科【看上去】是个双性恋⭕会有非主要角色的原创人物出现⭕大概会有很多肉⭕如果不喜欢或者不能接受设定请务必点叉





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

哈利睁开眼，眼前是模模糊糊的一片绿色，太阳穴还一跳一跳的传递着宿醉的恶性影响。伸手在床头柜上摸索到自己的眼镜，戴上，入眼的内容变成了清晰的绿色——斯莱特林。

 

这个认知在哈利还一团浆糊的脑子里炸出一朵烟花。

 

见鬼，怎么回事？哈利眨了眨眼睛，试图确认自己是不是因为没有睡醒而导致认错了这个房间的主题色。

 

再三确认以后，哈利不得不痛苦的接受现实，这里是一间斯莱特林的卧室，而他正一丝不挂的躺在斯莱特林的床上。

 

他的衣服乱七八糟的堆在地板上，格兰芬多的长袍甚至和那件不知主人的斯莱特林长袍纠缠在一起。哈利抬手揉了揉太阳穴，努力回想昨夜到底发生了什么，可是思来想去脑子里也只有残存的片段。现下唯一一件好事大概就是这件卧室的主人此时并不在房间里。

 

哈利为此松了一口气，他爬下床，屁股的酸痛感似乎在提醒着他昨夜发生了不得了的事情。哈利感觉脸上升上一阵热度，夜里零散的片段带着尚未褪去的酒意在哈利脑子里打转。

 

手忙脚乱的穿上衣服，好奇心驱使哈利打量了一下房间。一丝不苟的斯莱特林卧室，没有乱丢乱放的袜子和衬衫，也没有藏在床下的色情杂志，干净整洁不像是哈利印象里男生宿舍该有的模样，至少和格兰芬多的宿舍大相径庭。

 

哈利还以为斯莱特林对于他们外在的体面只是做些虚伪的表面功夫，想不到竟然真的会在细节做到面面俱到。

 

窗边的桌子上堆着书籍，还有摊开的羊皮纸。瞧，一个热爱学习的斯莱特林。哈利对此嗤之以鼻。但他还是好奇地朝桌子走过去，想要对房间主人的身份一探究竟。

 

在他距离桌子只有一步距离，都足够他看见羊皮纸上繁复的花体字的时候，门外传来了一阵脚步声，哈利吓了一跳，急忙抓起还躺在地上的自己的长袍，打消了探究真相的念头，打开门准备赶去大厅和赫敏罗恩汇合。

 

门外站着的人手举在半空中，她看见哈利的时候脱口而出的脏话算是也说出了哈利当时的心里动态。

 

潘西·帕金森惊恐地睁大眼睛，瞪着哈利，“你在这里做什么？”她毫不客气地发问。

 

哈利涨红了脸，他当然没有任何正当的理由出现在斯莱特林的卧室。

 

“这不关你的事。”哈利干巴巴地回答，努力让自己看起来理直气壮。

 

他没有打算继续搭理潘西，他忽略她仿佛吃了苍蝇的表情，与她擦肩而过。

 

值得庆幸的是斯莱特林公共休息室空无一人，此时大部分人都去大厅用早餐了，没人想在霍格沃兹大战过后的新学期第一堂课迟到。哈利松了口气，他可不想接受斯莱特林小蛇们的目光洗礼。

 

 

 

 

哈利赶到大厅的时候赫敏和罗恩正坐在一起吃早餐，他赶上了早餐。离开斯莱特林的地窖后哈利的紧张情绪散去，空荡荡的胃袋终于也抗议了起来。他昨晚被各路庆祝他打败伏地魔的人敬酒，完全没有来得及摄入食物。

 

都是那该死的火焰威士忌。哈利一想到昨天因为酒精过量导致他和一个不知名的斯莱特林男孩发生了一夜情，哈利觉得自己的胃因为饥饿或者说那个该死的意外而绞痛起来。偏偏是斯莱特林！拉文克劳或者赫奇帕奇都比斯莱特林好！

 

哈利坐在赫敏和罗恩对面。

 

“哈利！”赫敏看着哈利，质问，“你昨晚去哪里了，我们到处找你。”

 

“唔……我……就在城堡里。”哈利端起一杯南瓜汁，喝了一口，舌尖略带苦涩的味道立刻被甜味掩盖。

 

赫敏盯着哈利，目光落在哈利因为没有扣紧扣子而裸露在外的锁骨，她敏锐地注意到皮肤上的牙印一样的痕迹，她眯了眯眼，“你的领带呢，哈利？”

 

哈利刚拿起一块派放进嘴里，茫然的眨了眨眼睛，随后想起来大概被自己遗忘在了那个不知名斯莱特林男孩的卧室里。懊恼地低吟一声，含糊道，“我忘记了。”

 

“注意你的仪表，别在第一天就因为这个被麦格教授扣分。”赫敏扭头看向身旁还忙着往嘴里塞食物的罗恩，“罗恩，你失踪一宿的好朋友终于出现了，你没什么要说的吗？”

 

罗恩抬起头，看向哈利，“我帮你带了你的变形课本。”

 

“谢了伙计。”哈利把衬衫扣子扣起来，给了罗恩一个笑容。

 

“罗恩！”赫敏发出不赞成的声音。

 

“赫敏，别那么紧张，战争已经结束了，哈利不会被谁突然抓走的。”罗恩暂时放下了他手里的勺子，他一脸无辜地看着自己的女朋友。

 

赫敏放弃了跟这两个不拘小节的格兰芬多男孩讲理，扭开头翻看自己的书。罗恩见赫敏没再继续计较，愉快地拿起勺子继续吃自己布丁。

 

一切都跟往常一样，他们三个人坐在长桌上吃饭，为下一堂课做好准备，一切都同战争前一样。除了哈利昨夜睡了一个斯莱特林男孩，他甚至根本不记得那个人是谁了。哈利刚刚被食物填满的胃又绞了起来。

 

这时潘西走进了大厅，哈利一扭头就跟她的视线撞在了一起，他想起了半个小时前斯莱特林宿舍的状况，哈利失了胃口，急急忙忙低下头切断和潘西的对视。

 

“嘿，哈利，你做了什么？”罗恩压低声音问。

 

“什么？”哈利茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“潘西为什么要一直盯着你看。”罗恩问，他的目光从哈利的肩膀穿过，落在斯莱特林的长桌上，而潘西还盯着哈利看，她眉头紧皱，目光里充满探究。

 

“她看起来就像是你做了什么……呃……对不起她的事情。”罗恩小心翼翼地斟酌了一下词汇。

 

“我没有。”哈利以他最快的速度否认，心里却咯噔一下，不会那个斯莱特林男孩是潘西的男朋友吧。

 

罗恩没打算在这个话题上深究，他小声嘀咕了一句，“不过真少见，马尔福那个混蛋竟然没跟她一起。”

 

哈利转过身朝斯莱特林长桌看过去，潘西身边没有德拉科·马尔福的身影，的确是少见的状况。不过这一切都跟哈利无关，他们已经在审判庭上两清了，马尔福家在哈利的作证下无罪释放，只不过卢修斯还得捐出大量的财产来消除负面向的舆论。

 

“容我提醒一下，我们快迟到了。”赫敏站起身，道。

 

罗恩跟着赫敏站起身，手上还不忘往嘴里又舀了两勺，两颊塞得鼓鼓的，像只仓鼠。

 

哈利没再去看潘西，他跟着两个好友离开了大厅。

 

 

 

 

第二天哈利就知道了昨天跟自己睡了的那个男孩是谁了。不过并非他自己的记忆回到了他的脑子里，而且在学校里疯传的流言。

 

哈利和赫敏坐到长桌前准备开始用早餐，刚刚被西蒙拉住说话的罗恩慢一步到达了长桌，他坐在赫敏旁边，脸色发青，看上去下一秒就会昏过去。

 

“罗恩？”哈利困惑地看着自己的好友，罗恩刚刚还好好的。

 

赫敏也注意到了罗恩的不适，“你还好吗罗恩？你的脸色很糟。”

 

“哈利！”罗恩几乎破了音，这吓了哈利一跳。

 

“什么？”哈利依旧困惑着，他搞不清楚到底是什么让罗恩变成这个状态。

 

赫敏和哈利两个人看着罗恩，等待着他的下一句话。

 

“你和马尔福睡了？！”罗恩的声音太大，引得大厅里所有人的目光都看向他们三个人。

 

“什么？”哈利下意识地扭头去看斯莱特林的长桌，没有马尔福的身影，他再扫过大厅里其他探寻的目光，人们立刻低下头，当做什么都不知道，实际上却竖着耳朵等着哈利回应这件事。

 

“你在发什么疯，罗恩？你糊涂了吗，我不可能和马尔福睡，他是个混蛋，我们已经互相看不惯彼此八年了！”哈利压低声音，皱紧眉头看着嘴唇都发白的罗恩，罗恩看起来确实是受了大刺激，他这副模样同他四年级邀请芙蓉去舞会失败的时候一模一样。

 

“罗恩，你到底在说什么？”赫敏问，她似乎下一秒就准备拿出魔杖检查一下罗恩是不是中了什么咒语。

 

“是西蒙告诉我的，他让我问你是不是真的。”他又一次破音了，脸皱成一团，即使哈利已经给了他否定的答案，他还是没能完全从这场惊吓里恢复过来。

 

“西蒙为什么要跟你说这个？”哈利完全摸不着头脑。好吧，他确实睡了一个斯莱特林男孩，但那绝不可能是马尔福。即使哈利什么都还没想起来，他也可以这么肯定。

 

罗恩还没开口，另一个声音插入他们的话题，“你还不知道吗哈利。”三个人顺着看过去，是卢娜，这个时候没人问她为什么她会坐在格兰芬多的长桌上。

 

“所有人都知道了，你昨天早上从马尔福的卧室里走出来，衣衫不整。”卢娜继续道，衣衫不整四个字在哈利听来格外刺耳。

 

“你前天晚上确实没有回宿舍。”罗恩的话让周围偷听的人倒吸了一口气，几乎坐实了救世主男孩哈利·波特和他的死对头、前食死徒德拉科·马尔福睡了。

 

哈利感到一阵眩晕，他被酒精搞糊的记忆终于回到了他的脑子里。该死的，真的是马尔福，他想起来了，斯莱特林里哪里还会有人有那一头刺眼的金发？！

 

“我喝多了，但我绝对没有和马尔福发生什么事，我只是在城堡里瞎逛了一晚上。”哈利绝对不能承认，目击者只有潘西，她现在也不再大厅，他必须硬着头皮说出这个几乎一戳就破的谎言。

 

周围的人窸窸窣窣得交谈起来，所有人都在讨论这件事，哈利牵强的反驳根本不能取得人们的信任。

 

“他们说马尔福吻了你，你回应了他。”卢娜歪了歪头，向三人组复述那个谣传，“你们表面上争锋相对，但其实对对方早已经暗生情愫。”卢娜平板的语调就如同在背诵丽塔·斯基特写在预言家日报上那些浮夸的报道。罗恩吓得嘴唇都白了，他求证地看向哈利，眼神几乎是恳求哈利告诉他这不是真的，他一点也不想看见哈利和马尔福搞在一起。

 

罗恩看着哈利，无声地传递自己的想法：随便是谁都行，哪怕是个赫奇帕奇！

 

“什么？他们是谁？”哈利没有立刻否认，他刚刚已经说了一个谎言了，接下来他必须用无数个谎言来掩盖这件事，他不想无止境的说谎，他决定先转移话题。其实哈利更想说他们错了，是他先吻了马尔福。

 

一旦找到了关键的记忆点，剩下的碎片都会自动回到他的脑子里，拼合在一起，构成一体。

 

 

 

 

**哈利脚步虚浮，他想吐，胃里翻江倒海，可他没有吃任何食物，胃袋里只有摇晃的酒液，这让他觉得自己现在就是个酒壶，盛满了火焰威士忌。哈利扶着墙蹲下来，他找到了机会逃离那个令人厌烦的宴会，他就没打算再回去，他现在只想找个没人的地方一个人待着。**

 

**“瞧瞧，一个醉醺醺的救世主。”**

 

**哈利不用回头都知道是德拉科，他太熟悉他的声音了，更何况他还用了哈利最讨厌的斯莱特林式腔调。**

 

**“滚开，马尔福，离我远点。”哈利站起身，把醉酒的狼狈甩开，他转身瞪着马尔福，他绝不会在马尔福面前示弱，“而且别那么叫我。”他讨厌那个称呼，那个名号套在他头上让他从来无法成为他自己。**

 

**“如果可以，我也并不想跟你呆在一处，波特。”德拉科知道战争已经结束了，他们不再是对立面，但他习惯性的挑衅还是让他拉长了声音，用那种像黏糊糊爬行动物的声线对哈利说话。他浅蓝色的眼睛盯着哈利因为酒精而泛红的脸颊。**

 

**他打量的目光让哈利脸颊升起一阵全新的燥热，幸好有酒精的掩护，不会让他在马尔福面前暴露自己隐秘的小心思。**

 

**“那就离我远点，马尔福。”哈利说。**

 

**哈利不知道为什么马尔福总能赶着找上他糟糕状态的时候，他有时候甚至怀疑马尔福也有一份活点地图，无时无刻查看着自己的动态。那是哈利六年级在对马尔福做的事情，像个变态的暗恋者。**

 

**“你堵在斯莱特林地窖入口却让我滚远点。有趣，波特，你是跟你愚蠢的小女友金妮·韦斯莱待太久了吗。”德拉科毫不留情的吐出讽刺的词汇，如果母亲知道他这样对待哈利·波特大概会给自己寄一封长长的家书批评这种行为。**

 

**“金妮不是我的女朋友。”哈利没有回应德拉科的讽刺，而是澄清这件事。**

 

**“你无需同我解释。”德拉科因为这句话困惑地拧起眉头，他一点都不想了解哈利与任何一个人的感情关系，“现在，让开，波特。”**

 

**哈利没有挪，倔强地堵在他面前。看看他那副尖酸刻薄的样子！哈利在自己的脑子里尖叫着想着，他在厕所哭鼻子的时候可不是这个样子。惺惺作态的斯莱特林。他嫌恶地撇了一下嘴角。**

 

**“我不知道你那个脑容量小的跟巨怪差不多的脑子里在想什么，但是——”德拉科又一次拉长了声音，他脸上的表情变成了打趣，“你如果再像个雕像一样立在这里，我都要怀疑你是不是有什么别的话要对我说了——比如一个表白。”**

 

**哈利盯着德拉科开开合合的薄唇，他说话的方式令哈利厌烦透顶，只想拿东西把德拉科的嘴塞上。于是他真的这么做了，他凑上前用自己的嘴唇去堵德拉科那张刻薄的嘴。**

 

**哈利向前凑的力度太猛，两个人的牙齿磕在了一起，疼得哈利咽下一声痛呼，德拉科一把推开哈利，他瞪着哈利，涨红了脸，仿佛受了莫大的羞辱，“你他妈的疯了吗？波特？”**

 

**原来起来一个马尔福也会说脏话。哈利不找边际地想。**

 

**哈利大概已经被酒精冲昏了头脑，他不满地盯着德拉科——他的不满来自于他还没有感受到德拉科嘴唇的触感是什么样的。**

 

**他又一次凑了上去，嘴里含糊不清地嘀咕了一声，“我是疯了。”**

 

 

 

 

我是疯了！我竟然会去吻一个马尔福！而且吻了他两次！哈利痛苦地想道。他现在只想立刻骑着火箭驽离开这里，离开霍格沃兹，躲到一个不会被这则流言污染的地方去，或者给自己一个一忘皆空，让那件该死的意外见鬼去吧。

 

“然后你们从宴会厅转移到了马尔福的房间。”卢娜继续说道。

 

罗恩半张着嘴僵坐在凳子上，哈利同情地看了看罗恩糟糕的脸色。可怜的罗恩一定是在想象那个画面了。哈利想要安慰一下自己最好的伙伴，可他却不敢直接完全地否定卢娜的话。

 

现在德拉科不在大厅里，除了哈利没有别人能证实这份流言的真伪。但是如果德拉科听到了这个流言呢？他站出来否定了哈利的话，那么哈利不仅是脸面扫地，连信誉都会一起被这份流言的重量碾压的残渣都不剩。打败伏地魔的男孩连一场一夜情都不敢承认，这不是一个勇敢的格兰芬多会做的事。

 

“没有这种事。”哈利这句话没有说谎，因为他和德拉科是从斯莱特林地窖入口搞进他的房间的，期间他们两人的嘴唇就跟被施了粘合咒一样粘在一起没分开过。而哈利仅仅是被德拉科的舌头纠缠就已经硬到发疼。回想到这个，哈利就很想回到前天宴会上，阻止那时候的自己摄入过多火焰威士忌。哈利把一切罪责都推给了酒精。

 

“德拉科骑到哈利身上，问他，‘你一直以来都想操我的吧，波特。’来自知情人透露。”卢娜毫无波动地念出这句话。

 

罗恩翻了个白眼差点就晕过去，赫敏眼疾手快地扶住他，“别想，罗恩。”她捂住罗恩的耳朵防止他再听到什么更可怕的东西。

 

“唔……我不知道这个流言到底从哪里传出来的……”哈利涨红了脸，清了清嗓子，让自己的声音更加清晰，“这听起来像是什么奇怪的色情文学，你们也知道马尔福不会说这种话的吧……”

 

哈利站起身。见鬼的，马尔福当然不会说这种话，因为哈利才是被操的那个。

 

不得不承认的是，德拉科的技术绝对不差。

 

 

 

 

**“你不会还是处男吧，波特。”德拉科连和哈利做爱都不会忘记讥讽自己的死对头，大概是因为和哈利作对已经成了他的本能。**

 

**哈利已经赤条条的躺在德拉科的床上了，他紧张地蜷着腿，脸颊上的红色已经蔓延到胸口上。德拉科的一根手指塞在哈利的屁股里，他太紧张，后穴紧紧地绞着德拉科的手指。**

 

**“闭嘴。”哈利毫无威胁力度地瞪了一眼德拉科。他当然还是处男，他之前的人生都忙于对付伏地魔，根本没有时间和精力谈情说爱，更别说和人上床了。**

 

**德拉科的喉咙里溢出笑声，不是嘲讽的笑，就是单纯的笑，哈利盯着他的脸，看得有点出神。**

 

**“我还以为你已经和秋·张做过全套了。”德拉科说。**

 

**“我不喜欢女孩。”哈利感到自己被冒犯了，虽然他确实在情窦初开的时候与秋·张发生过感情，但当他们接吻后，哈利发现自己根本不会在生理上对秋·张产生欲望。而且那之后几乎整个霍格沃茨都知道哈利·波特喜欢男孩，但是他的死对头竟然不知道这一点。哈利有些恼怒，“我以为你作为我的死敌应该了解我的一切了。”**

 

**德拉科听到这句话愣了一下，他盯着哈利的脸看了几秒，仿佛在确认这句话是否真的出自哈利口中，随后他又笑了起来，依然只是一个单纯的笑容，“整个魔法界认定的你的死敌是You-know-who。”**

 

**“他叫伏地魔。”哈利说，“你该学会直呼他的名字，马尔福。”**

 

**德拉科听到这个名字瑟缩了一下，他的笑容褪去，变成斯莱特林独有的略带恶毒的冷笑，“闭嘴波特，你到底为什么要在跟我上床的时候提到他的名字？如果你不想再做下去完全可以直说。”**

 

**哈利看着消失在德拉科脸上的笑容心里小小的失落了一下，随后他有些委屈地出声，“这是你的过错，你先开启话题的。”哈利的嘴角往下扯了扯，“你分明可以用你的嘴做点其他的事情。”**

 

**哈利指的是接吻，舌头完全可以堵住德拉科那张用刻薄打造的嘴。**

 

**但德拉科似乎会错了意，他伸出空闲的那只手摘掉了哈利的眼镜。**

 

**哈利的视野突然一片模糊，这让他毫无安全感，他伸手想要去抢回自己的眼镜，德拉科塞在他身体里的那根手指却抽动起来，哈利咽下一声呻吟。**

 

**“你做什么？”他看向只剩一团模糊的金色的德拉科。**

 

**“你不会想在这种时候看着你的死对头的脸的。”德拉科说。**

 

**哈利还没搞清楚状况，他感觉到湿润高热的口腔包裹住了自己早已经勃起的性器。**

 

**“你……啊——”哈利想要阻止德拉科这样做，但他从喉咙里冒出来的只有单音的呻吟声。**

 

**湿漉漉的舌尖舔过敏感的顶端，舔掉从顶端小洞冒出来的液体，吮吸的声音挤满哈利的耳朵，他以为自己会软下去，他知道在给自己口交的是德拉科·马尔福，他应该软下去，他不该对自己的死对头产生这样的情欲。**

 

**但是哈利没有，就算德拉科的牙齿磕碰到柱身带来的痛感也没能让哈利软下去，他甚至忘记了德拉科在自己后穴里抽动的手指，注意力全部投注到灵巧的舌头上，哈利第一次知道德拉科的舌头除了编造那些令人讨厌的讽刺句子，还有更厉害的作用，这比那些讥讽还让他溃不成军。**

 

**哈利射在了德拉科嘴里。**

 

**射在自己死对头的嘴里这个事实就足够哈利立刻从床上跳起来夺门而出。**

 

**可哈利没有，他借着高潮的余韵仰着脸，他望着朦胧一片的绿色帐顶，他偏了偏头，鼻尖触碰到枕头，闻起来像是德拉科，他仿佛完全被德拉科包裹着。哈利的双腿没有再像最初那样蜷紧，他完全放松地躺在德拉科的床上。**

 

**德拉科抽出手指，把哈利射在自己嘴里的东西吐在掌心，抹在自己完全硬起来的阴茎上，分开哈利的双腿，沉下腰把自己的性器塞进哈利的身体里。**

 

**德拉科吻哈利的时候哈利尝到了自己的味道，带着腥气，他没有拒绝德拉科的这个吻，他回应了他。借着令人头脑发昏的酒劲，伸手攀住了德拉科的肩膀。**

 

 

 

哈利拿起课本，他必须离开大厅，他已经做出足够多的否认来应对这件事了。

 

“这件事根本不成立。”哈利喉咙紧张地挤压着他的句子，他攥紧手里的课本，“我和他是死对头，希望你们别再讲这些无聊的事了。”

 

哈利没有和赫敏罗恩一起行动，他需要一个人待一会儿。他穿过大厅的时候有几个人没有掩饰自己打量他的视线，他们直勾勾的盯着哈利的脸，想要从哈利脸上找出说谎的证据。

 

哈利早已经习惯了目光的洗礼，他经历过更糟的。但是他还是会想，那天晚上德拉科是看着他的脸操他的，德拉科既然摘掉哈利的眼镜断定哈利不想看着死对头的脸高潮，那么他自己呢？他到底为什么要看着哈利的脸做这件事，也许他没有看他的脸，那他完全可以换一个根本看不见哈利脸的姿势。

 

哈利想不通，他知道自己必须跟德拉科谈一谈，越早越好。不过他现在得先去做另一件事。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

【第二章】

 

哈利避开热闹的走廊，转到最角落的一楼男盥洗室，他钻进最靠里的隔间，反锁上门，门锁扣合的声音让他终于松了口气。

把马桶盖掀下来盖住，然后一屁股坐在上面，哈利感觉到自己紧绷的裤子里束缚着已经勃起的性器，而这一切仅仅是因为他在刚才回忆起了前天夜里发生的事情，他是如何在自己死对头的舌头舔弄下射出来的。

额头上因为升起来的欲望起了一层薄汗，乱糟糟的黑发黏在已经不会再疼痛的闪电形伤疤上，哈利试着去想些其他的事物转移注意力，禁林里的狼人、斯内普的魔药课、伏地魔的那条蛇……他想要把德拉科前天夜里的模样挤出自己的脑袋。

但他不应该去想那条蛇，一切又绕回斯莱特林，那片模糊而带着情欲的绿色再一次浮现在哈利的脑子里。

还有在哈利模糊的视野里德拉科那头像金色云雾的头发。

哈利知道自己应该立刻停下，不能被欲望牵着鼻子走，可是德拉科那张带着笑容的脸在他的脑袋里晃来晃去，哈利想自己也许是中了迷情剂。

脑子里德拉科的脸依然是模糊的，他只能依靠联想来构建一幅清晰的画面。

在欲念的驱使下，哈利解开了裤子，把已经勃起的性器解放出来。用虎口圈住柱体，他凭借着记忆里德拉科的模样，勾勒出德拉科含住自己老二的表情。

德拉科那张只会讥讽的嘴用在口交上竟是极为擅长。哈利嘲讽地想着，用手掌完全包裹住自己的性器，慢慢的撸动起来。

德拉科用他灵巧的舌头舔过柱体上的经络，唾液沾在柱体上，和顶端冒出来的透明前液融合在一起，沿着柱体滑下，落进丛生的毛发里，把它们染出一片亮泽。

德拉科的舌尖会反复的舔弄顶端的小孔，不断戳此，还会故意吮吸出清晰的水声，让哈利羞愤地捂住脸，这正中他的下怀。狡猾的斯莱特林。

我大概会被马尔福用这件事嘲讽一辈子。哈利一边用自己的手指指尖顶弄性器顶端的小洞，一边想着。

德拉科会用手掌揉捏哈利的囊袋，他的手指修长，哈利曾经只在德拉科切魔药材料的时候注意过他的手。他没有想过这双手会握着他的老二、会把手指放进他的身体里。

德拉科的手长得很漂亮，修长白皙，一看就是注重保养的公子哥的手。哈利和罗恩还为此偷偷嘲笑过马尔福。

哈利向后靠在水箱上，他仰起头望着天花板，眯起眼睛。他喜欢德拉科那样弄他，他的舌头和口腔的温度都让哈利感到愉悦。他仅仅是在德拉科的舔弄下就射了一次。

哈利手上加快撸动的速度，他想到了自己老二的顶端顶到德拉科的喉咙里，喉咙的肌肉下意识的收缩紧紧包裹住性器的顶端。

哈利用虎口挤压性器顶端，模仿着那种效果，他又想到了德拉科那个纯粹的没有任何嘲讽意味的笑容。

哈利咬住下唇把那个呼之欲出的名字吞了回去，射在了自己手里。

头发已经完全被汗水濡湿，黏在面颊和额头上，哈利低下头，盯着手掌里的白色浊液，浓稠的液体沿着指缝滴落在地上。

哈利觉得自己能听见它滴落在地板上的声音，他忙不迭的抽出魔杖施展了一个清洁咒语。

穿好裤子，整理好刚才被自己胡乱坐在屁股底下而变得皱皱巴巴长袍。哈利深深地吐出一口气，他在心底确认这件事只是个意外，而且只会发生这一次，他绝对不会把马尔福再和性联系在一起。

突然隔板上方传来咯咯得笑声，哈利忙抬头看过去，发现桃金娘正趴在隔板墙，她笑得羞涩，盯着哈利看个不停。

“桃金娘……你为什么会在这里？”哈利艰难地发问，他希望桃金娘没有看见刚才发生的一切。

“我看见你急冲冲的进来，想跟你打个招呼。”她朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，视线从哈利的脸上一路移到他下半身上。

哈利拽了拽长袍，挡住自己的腿，他尴尬地笑了一下，“你在这里多久了？”

“久到足够看到一切。”桃金娘穿过隔板，猛地靠近哈利，她半透明的脸几乎和哈利的贴在一起，哈利下意识的后退了一步，拉开和她的距离。

她咯咯咯得笑着，哈利的手绕过她的身体，打开了隔间的门。

“呃……我还有课，我得先走了。”哈利说。

“不必害羞哈利。”桃金娘飘上前，“上次在级长浴室，看到的可比这个清楚多了。”她的笑声让哈利涨红了脸，她继续说道，“如果你很寂寞，我可以陪你聊聊天，当然，如果你愿意做其他的事，我也……”她又向哈利靠近了些。

哈利忙打断她，“不了，谢谢你。我想我不需要。”

哈利说完，不敢再去看桃金娘，忙不迭地冲出盥洗室，身后是桃金娘刺耳的笑声。

 

哈利在一个路口汇入走廊的人流里，他的第一节课是魔药课，他的魔药成绩并不理想，不过斯拉格霍恩对他格外青睐，大概是由于他的救世主身份。哈利一直以来都是被过分关注的，可这从来都没有让他感觉舒适或者享受。

距离上课还有一点时间，哈利放慢了步伐，他想晚一点到达教室，这样可以少看几分钟斯拉格霍恩的脸。

哈利随着人流前进，这时他看见了对面人流里那颗醒目的金色脑袋。

德拉科没有看见哈利，他低着头往前走，跟随着人流前进的节奏。

哈利回身，他必须和马尔福谈谈。哈利祈求着那些可怕的流言还没传到德拉科的耳朵里。

身后的人推挤着哈利，这让他没法顺利调转方向，德拉科已经与哈利拉开了距离，哈利一边道歉一边推开面前拥挤的人群去追马尔福。

他不敢开口喊住马尔福，他可不想被这里的所有人围观。

哈利伸长手臂马上就能拉住德拉科的肩膀告诉他我们需要谈谈的时候，一只手搭住了哈利的肩膀。

哈利回过头，是麦格教授。

“波特先生，我想你走错了方向，你的第一堂课是魔药课吧。”麦格教授说。

“是的，教授。”哈利只得停下来回应她。

“如果你要成为傲罗，你现在的成绩还不够。”麦格教授说道，“好好努力，哈利，最后一个学年了，你现在有足够的精力用在学习上。”

“当然，我会的，教授。”哈利说。

“那么现在去上课吧，别在走廊里乱逛了。”麦格教授说完就转身去协调走廊里其他走错路或者试图逃课的学生了。

哈利再扭头朝着刚才德拉科走得方向看去，早已经找不见德拉科的人影。

哈利错过了一个绝佳的机会，他希望德拉科听到那个流言的时候不会气得跳脚抖出前天夜里事情的完整过程。

 

事情没有演变成哈利想象的那样，德拉科除了上课几乎没和哈利出现在同一个房间里。而上课期间两个人坐得位置的距离横跨整个教室，所有人都在盯着两个人的一举一动，这让哈利完全没法主动搭话提出谈谈的要求。如果哈利去搭话，不论说什么都会让别人误以为他们真的发生了什么——虽然他们确实发生了什么，但是哈利不想全世界都知道这个事情。

奇怪的是德拉科对于这个流言的回应很平淡，被人问起的时候只是皱着眉头轻描淡写地回答，“我和波特？不可能。我不知道你们怎么会想出这种荒唐的事，你们脑袋里塞得都是芨芨草吗？”

即使当事人都已经否认这件事的发生，流言依然没有停止，反而发酵得越来越疯狂，甚至出了好几个版本——他们在几年前就搞上了，只是上次不小心被人撞破、德拉科是上面那个，他们并不是在德拉科的卧室干的，而是在走廊里、哈利暗恋德拉科，他那天晚上是去向德拉科表白，而且他成功了……

这都什么乱七八糟的见了鬼的东西。哈利从罗恩嘴里听到了各种版本的流言，罗恩对此已经免疫了，他完全是把这些事当做笑话来看，和预言家日报的头版新闻达到了一个效果。

哈利当然不能告诉罗恩这事真假参半，里面有些事确实是那样。哈利只能在罗恩大笑着说出这些的时候附和着笑一笑。赫敏对这些事不予置评，她对男朋友去挖掘他们最好的朋友的八卦只是叹了口气，持容忍态度。

以流言发酵的程度，解释已经无济于事，哈利觉得自己只能按兵不动等待着人们自己遗忘这件事。

德拉科却主动打破了这个。

变形课刚一下课，德拉科就从后排走上前，站在哈利的座位旁。突然之间，整个乱哄哄的教室里的人都像是被施展了定身咒和静音咒，所有人的视线都集中到哈利和德拉科身上。

德拉科低着头，看着哈利，眉头微微皱着，他说话的声音不大，但在安静的教室里显得格外清晰，“我有话跟你说。”

他甚至没像以前几乎是把波特这两个字呕出口腔那样叫哈利的名字。

哈利感到一阵不安。

哈利拿着课本站起来，他的平视的视线刚好落在马尔福的嘴唇上，他又联想到了他是如何含着自己的阴茎的。哈利确定自己不该再把马尔福和性连接在一起，他忙不迭的把这些画面轰出脑子。

“你有什么话不能在这里说？”罗恩拽住哈利的袖子，想要哈利重新坐下。

马尔福偏了偏身体，这样能让他的视线越过哈利，落在罗恩身上，他露出一个假笑，“如果你想听我和破特交流床上的心得的话，你可以加入我们。”

罗恩脸色瞬间变得和他的头发一样，“马尔福你！”

哈利的脸颊也因为德拉科的话涨得通红，他搞不清德拉科话里的意思，也许他只是为了让哈利感觉到尴尬，这是他这八年来一直在做的。

德拉科站直身体，视线回到哈利脸上，他没有催促，只是嘴角挂着假笑，等着哈利的回应。

“好。”哈利感觉自己的舌头不知何故的紧张到几乎打结，他艰难地冒出这个词。

德拉科对于哈利的回应满意的点了点头，转身先一步走出教室。

罗恩揪着哈利的衣袖，“哈利，别去，说不定这是马尔福的陷阱！”

哈利环视了一圈教室里剩余的人，不论是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，都立刻装模作样地低下头，仿佛课本对他们施展了迷情剂一样具有吸引力。

“别担心，罗恩。”哈利说着把自己的衣袖从罗恩手掌心里拽出来，他抬眼看了一眼赫敏，赫敏似乎并没有劝阻的意图。

哈利紧随德拉科离开了教室，教室里很快又恢复了正常的交流状态，除去那些对哈利和德拉科关系讨论的窃窃私语，一切都与正常的课间一样。

 

哈利跟着德拉科走进一间空荡荡的教室，教室桌面上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，这是一间已经被闲置的教室。

“你到底要说什么，马尔福。”哈利拧着眉头质问道。

德拉科看着桌面上的灰尘皱了皱眉头，施展了一个清洁咒，让他面前的桌面光洁一新，他转回身面对哈利，倚坐在桌面上，脸上浮现出令哈利不安的笑容。

德拉科没有直接回答哈利的问题，他从长袍的口袋里掏出了一条领带。

哈利拧着的眉头松开，脸上的表情立刻转变成惊讶，他当然认得这条领带，格兰芬多配色，他那条清晨遗忘在德拉科卧室的领带。

哈利猛得朝德拉科逼近两步，两人瞬间缩短了距离，哈利伸手去抢德拉科手中的领带。

“还我。”

德拉科站直身体，举高拿着领带的那只手，讥讽地笑起来，“原来这条领带是你的，波特。”

哈利瞪着德拉科，搞不清他到底为什么要明知故问。

“如果你没其他的要说，这场谈话到此为止。”哈利收回手，退了一步，他不想德拉科掌控这场谈话的主动权。

即使哈利努力想要夺回这场战役的先机，德拉科还是狡黠地抓住了哈利的命脉。

“你不想拿回去？”德拉科在哈利面前晃了晃那条领带。

“你自己留着吧。”哈利皱着眉头，转身准备离开，德拉科伸手拽住了他的手腕，连带着把哈利已经迈出去的步子拖回来。

“看来你完全不怕我拿你的领带做别的事。”德拉科说着，往前挪了一步，越过了安全距离线。

哈利下意识想要退开，可德拉科拽着他的手腕让他无路可退，而他的好胜心也绝不允许自己在德拉科面前示弱，他仰着脸，盯着德拉科，嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，“怎么，你还能拿这条领带出去到处说它属于我，然后告诉全校我们有过什么？如果有人愿意相信你的话，请便。”

德拉科微微低了低头，他的脸几乎和哈利的贴在一起。哈利能感觉到德拉科喷洒在自己脸颊上的呼吸，这让他的脸都变得滚烫起来。

“看来你还没失忆，波特。”德拉科笑道，那个纯粹的笑容又出现在他的脸上，哈利不知道是否是这个教室久未使用，不透气太沉闷，才让他感到一阵眩晕。

“不过我要做的可不是那种蠢事。”德拉科继续道，“那样可是浪费了这根领带。”

“你要做什么？”哈利问。

德拉科靠近哈利的脸侧，他的嘴唇贴上了哈利的耳廓，哈利希望自己身体的战栗没有明显到被德拉科发现。

“我想做的是……”德拉科故意拉长了语调，“你觉得拿这根领带自慰怎么样？”

哈利一把推开德拉科，整张脸涨得通红，“马尔福你有什么毛病？”

德拉科大笑起来，整间教室都充斥着他的笑声，他听起来就像个恶作剧得逞的小孩，“你真该看看你的那副表情，波特。”

“幼稚。”哈利咬牙切齿的吐出这个词，他可以确信德拉科是在捉弄他——用他们越线的关系。哈利不愿意承认，他在德拉科说出那句话的时候，脑中立刻就浮现出那根属于自己的领带和德拉科的老二纠缠在一起的样子。

他再一次确信自己不该把马尔福和性联系在一起。

哈利气恼地转身，打算离开这个地方，他不该对德拉科抱有什么幻想，也不该认为那一天夜里发生的事情会改变他们的关系。

“嘿，别生气，只是个玩笑。”德拉科发现哈利没打算继续这场谈话，不得不再一次伸出手拽住哈利的手腕。

“我不是来听你开这些无聊的玩笑的，马尔福。”哈利把自己的手从德拉科手掌里拽出来，瞪着他，“我还有课要上，你的这些玩笑留着对你的狂热追求者们开吧，她们一定很乐意听你说这些。”哈利不打算再听德拉科多说一个词，朝着教室门大步走去。

“我可以让那些流言终止。”德拉科对着哈利的背影说。

哈利停下脚步，但他没有转回身，只是沉默的背对着马尔福。

“但是我有个条件。”假笑又回到了马尔福脸上。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公共场合play

“你今天终于记得你的领带了。”赫敏看了一眼哈利脖颈上系得整整齐齐的领带，感叹道。

哈利喝了一口南瓜汁，含糊不清地回答赫敏，“我在我的枕头下找到了它。”

赫敏对这些邋遢的不修边幅的格兰芬多男孩无比了解，忍住翻白眼的欲望，“意料之中。”她说。

“你好，哈利。”

“你好，哈利。”

佩蒂尔双胞胎姐妹手挽手路过哈利的身旁，她们打招呼的方式还是熟悉的二重奏，连脸上的笑容都是一模一样。

哈利尴尬地朝她们点了点头以示问好，虽然她们保持这种习惯已经好几年了，但至今为止，哈利还是不太适应她们这种突如其来的问好。

不过哈利知道为什么她们又恢复了与自己的问好——在那个马尔福和救世主睡了的流言期间她们一次招呼也没和哈利打过，她们只是用一模一样怀疑的表情盯着哈利看。

现在她们又恢复了这个习惯，说明马尔福说到做到的让流言终止了。整个霍格沃兹仿佛被施展了遗忘咒一般把哈利和德拉科的风流韵事忘了个干净，当然，这也要归功于哈利和德拉科的追求者们，他们并不希望自己爱慕的对象与别人传出这样的绯闻，当唯一的目击者潘西站出来说她只是为了报复德拉科多次借走了她的时尚杂志不归还时，所有人都相信了。

潘西似乎在人们既定印象里天生就该如此无理取闹，这个荒唐的理由以最快的速度传遍霍格沃兹。对于霍格沃兹的人们来说，哈利和德拉科那个闹剧一般的绯闻，这个荒唐的理由反而更让人信服。

哈利的狂热粉丝们，那些之前还到处传播流言的女孩们，如今又重新开始朝哈利发射飞吻——好像这样就能把哈利扳直。

这些小事并不会让哈利感到苦恼，真正影响他的是那天德拉科的条件——

 

“保持这个关系。”德拉科假笑着说。

“什么？”哈利回过头，皱着眉头，脸上挂着茫然的神色。

德拉科没有立刻回话，他迈开步子，绕到哈利面前，哈利随着他的移动转动自己的脑袋，德拉科又一次越过了哈利的安全距离界限。这没有让哈利感到不适，反而心口跳上来的是紧张的情绪。

哈利能闻见德拉科身上木质的香水味，是常春藤和森林水雾的味道。

德拉科低下头，吻住了哈利的嘴唇，他一只手捏住哈利的下巴，防止他偏开脑袋躲掉自己的吻。

哈利僵在原地，他还没来得及反应，德拉科的舌尖已经带着不容拒绝的气势撬开了他的牙关，探入他的口腔里，湿漉漉的舔弄吮吸他的舌头。

哈利的耳朵里塞满了亲吻的水啧声，德拉科啃咬着哈利的下唇，哈利还惊讶地瞪着眼睛，而德拉科也没有闭眼，两人别扭的僵持着，透过哈利已经沾了污渍的镜片对视。

哈利能清楚的望见德拉科浅蓝色眼睛的瞳仁纹路，他第一次这么近距离的与德拉科对视。他的眼睛很美，而哈利曾经从未注意过。

两人的唾液已经完全交融在一起，嘴角被唾液弄的湿漉漉的。德拉科的舌头几乎抵进哈利的喉咙，这让哈利呜咽了一声。

哈利被自己的声音吓了一跳，他根本不觉得这声音能从自己的喉咙里冒出来。

哈利伸手想要去推德拉科，手掌抵在德拉科胸口上，而德拉科的另一只手已经揽住了他的腰，扣住腰侧不允许他退开。

德拉科捏着哈利下巴的手转而变成用整个手掌贴上哈利的脸颊，掌心的热度滚烫，和哈利的脸颊的温度相差无几。

指腹摩挲着哈利的颧骨，舌尖仔仔细细地舔过齿列，扫过上颚的纹路，再重新和哈利柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。

哈利的手在德拉科亲吻的攻势下最终也只是虚置在德拉科的胸口，没有用力将他推开。

德拉科结束这个吻的时候哈利已经因为缺氧有些眩晕，他双眸的焦距视线还没来得及放在德拉科身上，德拉科就已经拽了拽自己的长袍，整理好胸口衣服的皱褶。

“动动你的脑袋瓜，波特。”德拉科哑着嗓子说完，就不再多看哈利一眼，快步走出了教室。

哈利还愣在原地，眨了眨眼睛才慢慢回神，把视线对上焦，盯着空气中飞舞的灰尘，下意识地舔了舔因为过量亲吻变得干燥的嘴唇。

他确信德拉科刚才硬了，而自己也一样。仅仅因为一个吻，这不是个好兆头。哈利烦躁的伸手揉了揉自己本来就乱成一团糟的头发。

 

如果没有理解错误，德拉科的意思是想和他保持肉体上的关系。哈利一想到此，就觉得喉咙发紧。他伸手拿起盘子里的一个派，塞进嘴里，嚼着点什么东西的时候总能缓解压力。

嘴里塞满了派，一抬视线，正对着的是斯莱特林的长桌。

德拉科也许是起晚了，他刚刚落座在长桌边，而哈利视线所投过去的位置，刚好是德拉科坐下的位置，两人的视线在空中交汇。

哈利愣了愣，但他不愿移开视线，因为那样看上去就好像他在躲马尔福。而哈利是个勇敢的格兰芬多，他绝不会轻易认输。

哈利嘴里塞得满满的，他瞪着德拉科。

德拉科也没有收回视线，大概是觉得有趣，手臂撑在桌子上，手掌托着下巴，毫不退缩得与哈利保持视线交流。

哈利把一个派咽下去，看都看没看一眼盘子，就又抓起一个塞进嘴里。

德拉科嘴角上翘，他用另一只手的指尖点了点自己的下唇，视线依旧和哈利的交缠着。

哈利的目光落在德拉科用手指的下唇上，他想到了那天教室里的那个吻，哈利感觉到自己脸上迅速升上来的热度，他最终还是在这场视线决斗里输给了马尔福。

哈利移开视线的时候罗恩已经发觉了哈利长久的越过自己的肩膀看向别的长桌，他扭回头，就看见德拉科笑得一脸得意。

罗恩毫不掩饰自己对马尔福的厌恶，翻了个白眼，“瞧瞧马尔福那一脸欠扁的表情，真想往他脸上揍一拳头，当初敏揍他那一拳可真解气。”罗恩赞美地看向坐在自己身旁的女友。

赫敏在这个时候突然显得羞赫起来，她把垂落的头发别到耳后，来掩饰自己的不自然。

“什么时候？”哈利愣了愣神，一时间没有想起来罗恩提及的事情发生在哪个时间点，他还在昨天的突发事件里走神。

“天呐哈利，你不会不记得了吧，三年级，巴克比克要被死刑的时候，我们去找海格的路上遇到了马尔福，赫敏揍了他一拳头。”罗恩几乎怪叫起来，哈利怎么会忘记这么重要的事情！罗恩觉得不可思议。

而哈利也觉得罗恩能记得这种事情简直不可思议，不过转念他突然就理解了，罗恩连赫敏几年级什么时候说过什么话都记得，不可能会不记得赫敏做过的事。

“我记得。”哈利敷衍道。

他真的搞不懂这两个笨蛋到底为什么花了这么长时间才在一起。

“顺便一提，哈利，你嘴边有东西。”罗恩用手指指了指自己的下唇，示意哈利嘴边沾着派的残渣。

他的动作与德拉科刚才所做的一致，哈利这才反应过来，德拉科刚才动作的含义并不是昨天的吻，而是在说他嘴边的食物残渣。

都怪他那个含义不明的笑容。哈利抹掉自己嘴边的东西，气鼓鼓地想。

他再看向斯莱特林长桌，德拉科已经把自己的注意力从哈利身上移开，他低着头握着刀叉认真地吃着自己面前的食物，跟刚才隔着几米距离对哈利调笑时完全不一样。他周围的人也并没有同他交流，甚至他身边邻近的位置都空无一人。

他看起来很孤独。哈利想。

 

罗恩伸了个大大的懒腰，还打了一个长长的哈欠，他往下缩了缩，伸直腿，把自己几乎瘫在椅子上。

哈利咬住自己的脸侧的口腔肌才阻止了自己被罗恩勾起来的打哈欠的欲望，他埋头在密密麻麻的魔药学作业里，有些昏昏欲睡。

“别想着偷懒，罗纳德。”赫敏的声音像戒尺，抽在罗恩身上，他立刻坐直身体。

整个图书馆都只有窸窸窣窣的书写声，像催眠曲一般折磨着哈利的神智。

“我去找本参考书。”哈利站起身，他需要点新鲜空气，或者走动一下来提提精神。

赫敏点了点头，继续在自己的那份羊皮纸上书写。

 

哈利穿越一格一格高大的书架，睡意逐渐被迈开的步子驱赶走。他查寻了一下自己需要的那本参考书的位置，在最深处的书柜上。

他穿过书架时看到了一对正在书架间亲吻的情侣，哈利不得不假装什么都没注意到，快步走过。

来到书架前，哈利仔细的扫过书架上的编码，虽然他完全可以依靠召唤咒语来快速得到这本书，但他并不想马上回到桌子前继续在那张羊皮纸上费力，他慢悠悠地寻找着。

哈利找到了他需要的那本，在第三层，只剩最后一本，他伸出手，指尖还没碰到书脊，就被另一只手夺走了书。那人用的是召唤咒，快速而便捷。

哈利有些恼怒地回过头，想要告诉那人是自己先找到那本书的。

但当他看见马尔福手里拿着那本书很随意的翻动的时候，哈利的怒火瞬间偃旗息鼓，“马尔福，你为什么在这里？”

德拉科从那本书里抬起头，看着哈利，“我当然是来借书的。”他朝着哈利举起手中的那本《夜间生植物大全》，露出一个讥讽的笑容，“想不到斯拉格霍恩的宠儿还需要这种中级魔药材料的参考书，我还以为你已经超越高级魔药学了，波特。”

“不关你的事，马尔福。”哈利瞪着他。德拉科总是能用短短几句话激起他的愤怒。

德拉科笑着把那本书放回书架上，并取下了另一本书塞到哈利怀里，“如果你是要完成魔药学作业，这本更适合这次的课题。”他说。

哈利把德拉科放进自己怀里的书丢到一旁，倔强地重新拿回刚才自己找到的那本书，拿着就要走。

德拉科侧身挡住了哈利的路，“这么急着回去学习？”

“让开。”哈利皱起眉头，连续一周，他的眉头几乎都是因为马尔福才拧成一团。

“你知道这个书架对面的人在做什么吗？波特？”德拉科假笑起来，眼睛里透露出一点狡黠的颜色，哈利脑袋里立刻敲起警铃，他知道隔壁的那对情侣在做什么，甚至对于哈利来说，这些事都已经见怪不怪。活点地图上显示的这种事可不止会发生在图书馆，实际上霍格沃兹每一处都有卿卿我我散发荷尔蒙的情侣们。

德拉科见哈利不说话，逼近一步，他的手指勾住哈利的腰带，将哈利拽向自己，两人的下身贴在一起，哈利立刻伸手去拿魔杖，他觉得只有朝德拉科脸上扔个咒语才能停止他这些烦人的骚扰。

德拉科擒住了哈利的手，那天晚上之后，德拉科总是一次又一次的越过哈利的安全距离线，他的嘴唇已经带着滚烫的呼吸喷洒在哈利的耳廓上。

声音带着呼吸的温度钻进耳朵里，“你出声的话他们就会听见你，然后发现我们在做什么。”德拉科的嘴唇贴在哈利的耳尖上，“你不会想让已经终止的流言重新开始吧。”

哈利本不该被这些威胁制住，但是德拉科已经解开了他的皮带，他的手指已经钻进了哈利的裤子里，握住了他的性器。

这让哈利哽住。

马尔福又一次在哈利的脑子里和性关联在了一起。

哈利想到了德拉科那双手切魔药材料的样子，随后立刻就想到了他握住自己老二的样子。

哈利咬住下唇，德拉科的呼吸声还飘在耳边，把隔壁书架的低喘声都盖过了。哈利只能听见自己砰砰的心跳声和德拉科慢慢失去均匀节奏的呼吸声。

哈利硬了。在德拉科手指灵巧的抚弄下，前端流出来的液体濡湿了他的指尖。

哈利一只手被德拉科制住，一只手还抱着那本书，以一个别扭的姿态被德拉科拢在怀里。他咬紧下唇防止自己发出与隔壁书架那边情侣相同的呻吟声。

德拉科的虎口挤压着哈利的性器顶端，指尖戳刺顶端不断流出透明前液的小洞。哈利想到了自己在厕所的那次自慰，与现在完全不一样的感觉。

德拉科手掌的热度几乎让哈利融化，腿上已经失了力气，哈利垂着头，额头与德拉科的肩膀贴的极近，只需要略略低下头，就可以靠在上面将身体全部的重量交由德拉科支撑。

哈利绝不可能对此屈服。他既然能打败伏地魔，就绝不可能败在一个马尔福手上。

德拉科钳制哈利的手慢慢松开，哈利扶住书柜支撑住自己的身体，德拉科加快了撸动的速度，哈利逼近临界点。

他听到了脚步声，越来越靠近他们所在的书架。

哈利紧张的绷起身体。

德拉科的轻笑声就在耳边，“现在才知道害怕吗，波特。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利咽下自己的呻吟声，抬头瞪了德拉科一眼。

脚步声越来越近，还带着女声自言自语的嘀咕声，似乎在抱怨自己要找的书为什么在这么难找的地方。

德拉科站直身体，这样他几乎能挡住哈利整个人，他的手掌还握着哈利的性器，哈利的性器硬邦邦得戳着他的掌心。

“虽然很紧张但是没软下来，看来你还是很喜欢这种嘛……”德拉科压低声音道。

哈利想要反驳的时候德拉科的嘴唇已经贴了上来，脚步声也紧跟着走到了他们所在的位置。

当女生看见两人亲吻在一起的时候短促地惊叫一声，小声道了一声抱歉，就忙不迭地走开，虽然好奇两人的身份，但也只瞧出了德拉科。毕竟他的头发太过显眼。

女生离开的脚步声消失，隔壁小情侣的喘息声也消退。

德拉科又重新撸动起哈利的性器，没几下哈利就射了德拉科一手。

德拉科退开，两人紧贴着的嘴唇也分开。德拉科施展了一个清洁咒，并将哈利还没完全软下来的老二塞回他的裤子里，甚至体贴的给他系好皮带。

哈利揣紧怀里的魔药书，一把甩开德拉科的手，脸上升起迟来的怒气，仿佛这样他就能自欺欺人的弥补把自己刚才犯得致命错误。

德拉科没说话，只是把刚刚自己拿下来的那本魔药书也塞给警觉得如炸了毛的猫一样的哈利。

哈利把德拉科塞进怀里的书再一次拿出来，丢在书架上，迈开步子越过德拉科。他知道自己这次是彻底的在马尔福手上落下了把柄，他一句话也不愿跟马尔福多说，快步离开了两人所在的魔药书籍区域。

德拉科盯着哈利的背影，扯着嘴角笑了笑，伸手拿起刚才自己选定的书翻了翻。

 

三人组离开图书馆的时候哈利又一次碰见了德拉科。

德拉科不仅没有避开哈利走，反而两人擦肩而过的时候撞了哈利的肩膀。

“嘿！你不看路吗马尔福！”罗恩比哈利先一步反应，叫起来，在作业和赫敏那里受得憋屈刚好一股脑倾倒在德拉科身上。

德拉科没有理睬他，只是盯着哈利假笑。

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，心里担忧着他会说出刚才的事。马尔福的笑和两人对视的时长让罗恩背脊一阵发凉，他拽住哈利的胳膊拉着哈利往前走，“别理他，他就是个混蛋，就算经历过战争我们救了他，他也还是不懂感恩。”罗恩大声道，故意说给德拉科听，“要不是我们，他早都变成炭烤白鼬了。”

“韦斯莱先生，请你离开图书馆了再大声喧哗。”平斯夫人打断了罗恩。

“对不起！”罗恩一手拽着哈利一手牵着女朋友，几乎是落荒而逃的离开了图书馆。

赫敏看了一眼哈利，又用余光看了一眼还站在原地一脸挑衅的德拉科。这与往常一样，没事找事的马尔福和争锋相对的哈利。赫敏狐疑地皱起眉头。

 

TBC.


End file.
